Electronic apparatuses, such as copying machines, fax machines, printers, and multifunction machines, include operations sections as user interfaces, which are configured such that users can easily use many functions. Most of the operations sections are fixed to main bodies of the electronic apparatuses. The users use the operations sections according to operating procedures shown on the operations sections or display sections of control panels or the like.
In recent years, in order to facilitate use by wheelchair users or in order to avoid reflection of ceiling light and the like, there have been proposed operations sections that have complex mechanisms, such as tilt mechanisms, to allow angle adjustment and changing of the position thereof, and operations sections that can be removed from the apparatus bodies and be used as remote controllers.
Patent Document 1 discloses an operations panel that includes at least one removable operations block replaceable by another operations block. According to Patent Document 1, if the position of the removable operations block is not convenient for a desired operation, the removable operations block can be replaced with another operations block, thereby eliminating the need for replacing the operations panel itself.
Patent Document 2 discloses an image forming apparatus that includes a remote operations section that is removably attached to the apparatus body and can be used as a remote controller. Since this image forming apparatus can be remotely controlled by the remote operations section removed from the apparatus body when needed, various types of users can easily use the image forming apparatus.
<Patent Document 1> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-149528
<Patent Document 2> Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-101836
However, in both cases, when the operations section is removed from the apparatus body and used as a remote controller, the image forming apparatus can be operated by only the user with the removed operations section but not other users. Such a configuration is not suitable for an apparatus used by many users. Moreover, if the removable operations section only has a part of the operational functions, the functions that can be used from the removed operations section are limited. This makes it difficult to improve operability of the operations panel. Providing the removable operations section with all the operational functions may be a solution. However, the removable operations sections having all the operational functions would be large in size.